La boda
by cecilis
Summary: Continuacion de celos, aqui veremos el camino de nuestras damas favoritas para llegar al dia que tanto anhelan su boda, pero en el camino veremos algunas peleas, mucho humor, momentos embarazosos y por supuesto mucho sexo. Acompañemos a Jane y Maura a cumplir su sueño.
1. Chapter 1

La boda

"Contando la buena noticia"

Estas hermosas damas no me pertenecen, porque si lo hicieran Rizzles hubiera sido realidad desde el momento en que Maura le arreglo la nariz a Jane y todas y todos seriamos muy felices y la serie tendría muchas temporadas más, lamentablemente le pertenecen a Tess y Janet, jamás a esa señora horrible de nash que la destruyo. En fin aquí les dejo mi nueva historia continuación de celos espero que les guste y todos los errores son míos.

-R&I-

_No puedo esperar a ser tu mujer detective Rizzoli_ dijo entre besos risueños, los favoritos de Jane.

_Yo tampoco doctora Isles, yo tampoco_ dijo Jane mientras ambas yacían a la deriva de un sueño reparador que tanto necesitaban después de un día demasiado largo y agotador, sueños de su futura boda llenando sus subconscientes escribiendo el futuro que tanto anhelaban.

Día siguiente….

Me desperté con un delicioso dolor en todo el cuerpo, las actividades de anoche me dejaron cansada pero feliz, los recuerdos inundan mi mente y no puedo dejar de sonreír, abro los ojos para mirar mi anillo y así asegurarme que no fue un sueño y ahí en mi dedo el más hermoso anillo que mis ojos han visto, el color, la forma el brillo todo es increíble.

Desvió la mirada para ver a mi futura esposa, Dios ella es tan sexy en este momento ella esta boca abajo y la sabana le cubre solo la mitad del cuerpo dejando al descubierto su hermosa espalda bronceada, sus risos están esparcidos por todos lados y siento un ligero siseo por su aliento.

Esta mañana me siento juguetona y quiero celebrar, es domingo y pretendo pasarlo todo el día en los brazos de mi futura mujer, así que comienzo lentamente a acariciar su bella espalda con mi dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo voy descubriendo como lentamente se le empieza a erizar la piel y sonrió cuando su mano sale volando para tocar su espalda se rasca y luego vuelve a la misma posición con un brazo debajo de la almohada, sigo con la misma rutina hasta que ella gruñe fuertemente y una carcajada se escapa de mi sin querer al ser atrapada.

Jane se voltea con una sonrisa es su cara y yo no puedo evitar desviar mis ojos a esos senos deliciosos que ahora están en plena exhibición solo para mí.

_Ojos arriba doctora Isles_ Dice Jane cuando por fin logro desviar la mirada y ver su hermoso rostro.

_Lo siento detective Rizzoli no pude contenerme_ Susurro acercándome lentamente a mi futura esposa, ella me mira dulcemente y se acomoda entre las almohadas para así yo acostarme encima de ella, Jane abre sus piernas invitándome a fundirme en su cuerpo maravilloso y cálido que tanto amo.

Me instalo sobre ella y la miro embelesada, todavía no puedo creer que ella es mía, Jane me abraza fuertemente y besa mi hombro desnudo, amo que haga eso, siempre lo considero tan sensual cuando lo hace.

_Me encanta cuando me besas en el hombro_ le digo a Jane con una sonrisa perezosa

_Lo sé, a mi me encanta besarte_ Dice Jane mientras comienza a besar mi cuello hasta llegar al punto dulce que me conduce loca de deseo

_Mmmm… Jane… no te detengas_ todo el cuerpo de Maura se encendió cuando Jane comenzó a besarla y a correr las manos por la curva de su culo, las manos expertas de Jane avanzaron lentamente hasta apretar ambas nalgas para acercar más a la doctora hacia su cuerpo.

_No pienso detenerme nunca mi amor_ Susurro Jane cuando capturo la oreja de la rubia

La morena voltea a Maura para quedar ella en la cima, la rubia suspira ruidosamente y luego sonríe buscando la boca de Jane para un beso abrasador, mordiendo el labio inferior de la detective y luego soltándolo lentamente.

Jane comenzó a oscilar sus caderas para causar una deliciosa fricción que sabía que a Maura la volvía loca

Maura comenzó a acaricia la espalda de Jane suavemente pero a medida que Jane comenzó un ritmo más rápido la doctora se aferro al culo de la morena, la detective hundió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Maura y volvió a recoger la velocidad anterior, casi estaban allí, a punto de llegar hasta que una voz que ambas conocían demasiado bien derrumbo el momento de perfección.

_Jane, Maura se que están aquí, bajen a desayunar o subo a buscarlas_ grito Ángela desde el pie de las escaleras

_YO LA MATO_ grito Jane deteniendo sus movimientos y volteando sobre su espalda con su brazo sobre sus ojos.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

La boda

"Una pelea con un dolor oculto"

_YO LA MATO_ grito Jane deteniendo sus movimientos y volteando sobre su espalda con su brazo sobre sus ojos

-R&I-

_Jane mi amor tranquilízate si_ Trato de contener a Jane, pero ella está furiosa, muy furiosa, a decir verdad yo también estoy un poco enojada, no tenía idea de que Ángela se había dejado una llave, ella se fue hace un tiempo de la casa de huéspedes y no tendría por qué tener llave de mi casa.

_ Enserio Maura, tranquilízate, eso es todo lo que vas a decir_ Me mira con una cara incrédula mientras trata de conseguir su ropa para vestirse.

Trato de acercarme a ella pero ella se aleja furiosamente por la puerta rumbo a la cocina, puedo escuchar sus pasos y luego sus gritos inundan la casa, suspiro y me preparo mentalmente para la guerra Rizzoli, cuando llego a la cocina Jane está de pie con los brazos cruzados y gritándole a Ángela.

_Qué carajo pasa contigo Ma, quien te dio el derecho a venir a molestarnos a las 8 de la mañana de un día domingo_ Dice Jane evidentemente enojada, Ángela toma una mala decisión buscando mi apoyo.

_ Janie esta es casa de Maura no tuya, además que hoy es la cena familiar y tengo que tener todo listo para la noche_ Dice con el tono que ocupa para hacer sentir culpables a las personas, ese fue otra mala decisión.

_ Me importa un mierda la cena, esta es casa de mi novia no tuya, quien te dio una llave? Porque si mal no recuerdo tu ya no vives aquí. No tienes ningún derecho a venir sin avisar y a usar una llave que nadie te dio_ Dice Jane mas enojada aun que antes.

_Maura me dio una llave cuando vivía aquí o no Maura? _ Dijo Ángela y ahí ambas me miraron y aquí comenzó mi primer error.

_Si Ángela yo te di una llave_ Debería a ver añadido que ahora que ya no vivía aquí tendría que a verla devuelto pero tontamente no lo hice.

Jane me mira con una cara mezcla de incredulidad, enojo y desilusión, odio que yo sea la que puso esa mirada en mi futura esposa, se que ella siente que elegí a Ángela por sobre ella y de cierta manera así parece, aunque no fuera mi intención.

_De qué lado estas tú, del mío que soy tu novia o del de mi madre_ me pregunta Jane en el mismo tono que usa con los sospechosos, mi segundo error fue contestar.

_No estoy de ningún lado Jane_ Apenas salieron esas palabra de mi boca supe que estaría en problemas por la forma en que la cara de Jane se desencajo, Jane se dio media vuelta tomo sus llaves y salió por la puerta sin decir una sola palabra mas, sentí las ruedas de su auto chirriar fuertemente contra el pavimento y recién ahí me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Ángela se acerco a mí pero yo me aleje, ahora estaba enojada con ella por ponerme en esta situación.

_Maura?_ me dice ella con un tono suave y yo exploto.

_Ángela no quiero oírte, yo estoy muy enojada contigo en este momento, como puedes hablarle así a Jane y además tratar de que me ponga de tu lado? Sin contar el hecho que tienes una llave de mi casa sin permiso mío, cuando te fuiste debiste entregármela, tu eres muy bienvenida aquí, pero esta es mi casa_ le digo sin poder contener mi furia por más tiempo, sé que es mi culpa también pero ella es la principal culpable.

_Maura yo tengo llave del departamento de Jane, no entiendo cual es el alboroto?_ Dijo Ángela haciendo que me enoje mucho más que antes.

_Ángela esa llave que te dio Jane es para emergencias, tú la usas cuando quieres pero aquí es diferente, mira yo no quiero pelear contigo también, pero tienes que entender que esta casa es mía y de Jane somos una pareja y queremos y necesitamos privacidad, así que por favor devuélveme mi llave_ le dije con toda la convicción que pude reunir.

Ella de mala gana me miro con el seño fruncido y saco la llave de su llavero y me la entrego, ahora que tengo la llave la puse en mi llavero.

_Ángela lo siento por estar tan enojada pero esta no era la forma en que quería pasar mi día, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a buscar a Jane_ digo dando la vuelta para recuperar el teléfono y ver si me contesta, aunque conociéndola no lo hará, Ángela pasa junto a mí y solo me dice adiós antes de salir por la puerta, genial simplemente genial ahora tengo dos mujeres Rizzoli enojadas conmigo.

El teléfono suena una y otra vez hasta que me doy cuenta que está sonando arriba en nuestra habitación, perfecto no llevo su celular voy a tener que salir a buscarla, conociendo a Jane ella tiene que haber ido a su departamento ahora que pasa casi todas las noches aquí en mi casa es bien poco lo que va a su departamento, pero me he fijado que cuando quiere estar sola o se enoja como esta mañana va a su lugar a boxear un poco o a escuchar música fuerte o simplemente a llorar.

Tomo las llaves del prius y dejo una nota por si Jane vuelve para que sepa donde ella iba, salió por la puerta y se enfilo rumbo al departamento de Jane esperando encontrarla ahí, cuando llega a la calle del edificio de la detective suspira de alivio al ver su auto estacionado en la entrada, se baja y sube las escaleras al llegar al departamento saca sus llaves y entra, todo está en silencio y ella camina rumbo a la habitación de Jane.

La puerta está cerrada así que la abro lentamente y lo que veo me rompe el corazón, Jane esta echa un ovillo en la cama y por como su cuerpo tiembla me doy cuenta de que ella está llorando, me acerco lentamente tratando de no hacer ruidos y me acuesto junto a ella, por un segundo se tensa hasta que se da cuenta que soy yo y se funde en mis brazos, me alegro que no me rechazo.

_Que pasa amor por qué lloras?_ Le pregunto susurrando en su oído, lo que me contesta me hiela el alma y me rompe el corazón.

_Por que siempre eliges a los demás por sobre mi? _ me dice cuando se voltea y me mira con esos ojos chocolates que pueden ver mi alma.

Me quede choqueada por sus palabras, ella lo nota por que empieza a hablar otra vez y su tono rompe mi corazón.

_Primero fue Garrett y su familia, luego Ian, después Tommy, luego tu donante de esperma, ahora mi madre… yo solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Cuándo nos casemos yo seré tu elección o aun así preferirás al resto? _ Dijo Jane con un tono de pena profundo.

Yo jamás pensé que ella se sentía así por mi culpa, nunca fue mi intención hacerla sentir como una segunda opción, espero que me crea porque siento que esto le tiene un dolor en el alma.

_Jane mi amor tu siempre eres mi primera opción esas veces fue diferente yo, mi familia era amiga de siempre de Garrett yo estuve comprometida con él y sé que me equivoque y repare el error, con Ian yo creía que era el amor de mi vida, pero ayer te demostré que ese título lo tienes solo tú. Tommy era tu hermano y si te dije que me gusta pero solo por ser parte de ti no como hombre o como pareja, solo sentía lastima por él y lo de Doyle fue solo porque quería saber quién era mi madre y estaba enojada contigo por estar con Dean y lo de tu madre fue solo un error, estaba sorprendida. Pero Jane yo te amo y tu serás siempre mi primera prioridad, perdóname si te he hecho sentir lo contrario_ Dice Maura con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jane la mira por un tiempo y luego se acerca y la abraza cariñosamente, Maura se aferra con fuerza a la detective como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname por favor mi amor te lo ruego me perdones por hacerte sentir así_ Susurra Maura en el oído de Jane.

Jane esta allí viendo a Maura con tanto amor, estudiando todo lo relacionado a su rostro, necesitaba saber si todo ese discurso era real y se da cuenta que si, que Maura nunca le ha mentido y que el amor que ellas comparten es más fuerte que cualquier error del pasado.

Jane la mira por ultimo a los ojos y sabe que cuando esos ojos le devuelven esa mirada de amor ella esta innegablemente perdida, la morena levanta la mano y acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Maura, la rubia cierra los ojos al contacto suave y repentino y se pierde cuando Jane comienza a frotar su pulgar sobre su piel.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

La boda

" Reconciliación a puertas cerradas"

Jane la mira por ultimo a los ojos y sabe que cuando esos ojos le devuelven esa mirada de amor ella esta innegablemente perdida, la morena levanta la mano y acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Maura, la rubia cierra los ojos al contacto suave y repentino y se pierde cuando Jane comienza a frotar su pulgar sobre su piel.

CONTINUARA….

_R&I_

Maura exhala suavemente un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y vuelve a suspirar cuando Jane se acerca y aprieta los labios dulcemente primero en su frente y por fin en su boca, Jane se aleja momentáneamente y acerca su cabeza al hueco del cuello de Maura y susurra lentamente.

_Todo esta perdonado hermosa_ dice Jane Mientras el delicioso aroma de Maura llena su nariz, la detective arrastra suavemente sus labios por el cuello de Maura hasta llegar a su mandíbula y luego a los labios carnosos que tanto ama.

_Gracias por perdonarme mi amor, nunca volverá a pasar_ Susurra Maura mientras pone otro beso en esos labios que tanto ama.

_Lo se _ Responde Jane mientas empieza a besar nuevamente a Maura bajando por el cuello para llegar a la clavícula, cuando su lengua prueba la piel de la doctora es su perdición, sus manos suben para deshacerse de la blusa de la rubia sacando uno por uno esos molestos botones que se interponen entre su piel y la de Maura.

Maura mueve la cabeza para dar más acceso y sus caderas suben hacia arriba buscando mas fricción, Jane sonríe y se posiciona sobre Maura.

_Jane no te burles_ Dice Maura impacientándose.

Jane aun sonriendo le da un mordisco al cuello de Maura causando a la doctora aspirar una bocanada de aire.

La detective se aleja de Maura, la rubia se da cuenta y abre los ojos y ve a Jane sonriéndole.

_Hola_ Jane susurro con esa voz ronca que Maura tanto ama.

_Hola_ Maura le contesta con una sonrisa dulce.

Jane le devuelve la sonrisa y vuelve a besar a Maura esta vez más intensamente que las veces anteriores dejando claro que es lo que ella quiere, Maura deja escapar un suave gemido y envuelve sus piernas en la cintura de la detective, Jane se desase de la última barrera entre su piel y la de Maura eliminando el brasier, La boca de Jane se va inmediatamente a un pezón erecto que estaba pidiendo atención, ella comenzó lentamente a lamer y a chupar incluso mordió suavemente la punta provocando un escalofríos en Maura.

_Mmmm Jane no te detengas_ Susurra Maura sujetando la cabeza de Jane a su seno descubierto.

La morena cambia de pezón y Maura se arquea en la deliciosa sensación y enreda sus dedos en el pelo indomable de la detective, mordiendo por última vez y separándose a regañadientes de una de las partes favoritas del cuerpo de Maura, Jane se mueve hacia abajo besando la ruta del escote hasta llegar al ombligo y juega un momento con su lengua provocando una sonrisa en Maura que le devuelve la mirada nublada por la pasión, los ojos cristalinos con lagrimas no derramadas.

Jane llega con sus manos a la cintura de la doctora y siente los músculos tensos debajo de sus dedos, elimina lentamente los pantalones vaqueros y luego las bragas, la lentitud de Jane comienza a volver loca a Maura tanto que voltea las cosas y queda sobre Jane y comienza a quitarle la ropa a la detective para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

_así me gusta más_ susurra Maura una vez que ambas se encuentran desnudas, la doctora se re posiciona a si misma sobre Jane y gime cuando ambos pechos se reúnen con la piel cálida y suave de su futura esposa.

Jane gruñe de placer cuando su calor se reúne con el de Maura, la doctora se inclina hacia Jane y la besa, el beso se empieza a profundizar y Jane dirige su lengua al labio inferior de Maura pidiendo la anhelada entrada que le es concedida de inmediato, Maura se obliga a abrir la boca para dar cabida a esa deliciosa lengua que tanto ama.

Ambas mujeres siguen con sus apasionados besos, pero después de un minuto Maura se aleja y mira hacia abajo a Jane sin dejar de sonreír, la morena le devuelve la sonrisa y acaricia suavemente el cabello rubio miel que adora, Maura vuelve a besarla una vez mas pero esta vez dura mucho menos ya que la rubia comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo besando toda la piel morena que puede encontrar. Se detiene cuando llega al objetivo tan deseado.

Maura sonriendo acaricia los muslos de la morena, evitando apropósito el sexo de Jane, causando con cada caricia más impaciencia y frustración, Jane corcovea sus caderas para lograr algo de fricción. La doctora se apiada de su amor y aplica su lengua suave succionando el clítoris de la detective.

_JODER!_ Grita Jane mientras arque su espalda violentamente ante la increíble sensación.

Maura sonríe y continúa sin piedad su trabajo, chupa y lame todo lo que Jane le está dando, el líquido suave y tibio chorrea por su barbilla y ella no puede sentirse más orgullosa.

_Estas tan mojada mi amor_ Dice Maura con una sonrisa, recibiendo un gruñido de vueltas.

_Jode…r Maur no te… detengas_ Suplica la morena sujetando el rostro de Maura entre sus piernas, se le hace imposible no molerse en la cara de la doctora.

_Maura…Maura por favor necesito…necesito…correrme._ Y ahí ocurre, la maravillosa explosión que la deja viendo estrellas. Una descarga eléctrica que recorre su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y por un momento la deja sin respiración.

La doctora trepa por el cuerpo de Jane hasta llegar a mirarla a la cara y se maravilla de lo hermosa que es su futura esposa, la cara sudorosa y los ojos firmemente cerrados y una expresión de placer adornan la cara de la detective que ni cinco segundos después abre sus ojos para encontrarse que el bello rostro de Maura que la mira con amor.

_"Te amo"_ le dice Jane con adoración a Maura.

Maura sonriendo acuna el rostro de Jane con ambas manos y la besa mientras susurra en los labios de la detective.

_yo también te amo mi amor _

Jane se inclina para capturar los labios de Maura una vez más, deslizando su lengua en la boca de la doctora y mientras la besa con pasión voltea posiciones.

_ Es mi turno para disfrutar_ Sonríe Jane con su famosa sonrisa Rizzoli .

_ No puedo esperar_ Dice Maura corcoveando sus caderas en dirección a la morena.

Continuara…..


End file.
